An After Story of Solangelo
by amity.em
Summary: Just a normal story about solangelo after the war with Gaea. How they're being a friend.. Or maybe more?
1. Chapter 1

AN... OPENING (?) NOTE

Ehm. This is my first fanfic i'd written. Well, i wrote it last year and cause of my circumstances i got to forget about this story. And just around a month ago i found the draft, and i thought it'd be a waste if i left it as be. So i worked on it once again and changed so many things. Though the word and grammar still as bad as ever -_-

I know this theme is kinda out of date, but... Yeah just like what i said, would be such a waste to leave it untouched. FYI, i have continued this story to a long after story of them. Do you get what i mean? :D So, i hope you still read the story. And sorry for the characters that maybe so OOC.. I'm just a beginner as writer.

Oh, and i wrote this story in my native language, so need a time to be translated.. ^^

Hope you enjoy it, and.. Please REVIEW ❤

First Day in Infirmary

~NICO~

"So, what is that?"

Nico stared at Will shockingly, with eyes pupil widened. He scratched the ground with his shoetip, "what do you mean?"

Though it's not too explicit, Nico's sure that Will had just sniffed. Okay, actually not the snuffle which was the problem. The head counsellor of Apollo cabin seem annoyed bout something, but Nico couldn't understand why. No matter what, he still felt agitated and he didn't like to feel that way toward Will-or anyone-because that's unnecessary.

"C'mon," Will revolved his eyes, " what were you talking to Percy, till he made that kind of face?"

Nico clucked, he realized Will had skipped Annabeth's name. Well, he just felt it's weird. Even so, Nico tried to answer casually-which contrary with his heart. He shrugged, "what's your business Solace?"

"My business? Ok, You're right it's not my business, but I intend to know, Death Boy".

"I've told you, don't you ever call me that!"

"So, What do you want me to call?" Will grinned widely, "angel?"

"Wh-what?" Without touching it, Nico knew his face had heated up, "oh, shut up Solace!"

The teenager front of him laughed, with unnoticeable movement Will had taken Nico's wrist and pulled him. From the part their body touching, Nico felt a hot steam blew up. Soon, an electric shock was spreading on his back, and he jerked his hand off.

"Why-why did you pull me?" Nico stuttered. Ugh, how hi hated it when his voice sounded unstable.

Will Solace lifted his eyebrow, "to took you to infirmary. Remember, you had agreed to stay," he winked.

That Sunny Boy was really annoying. Yah.. It didn't mean Nico hated him, in fact he liked Will enough.

Uh! For heaven's sake, what he was just thinking? Nico took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, "alright.. Let's go"

Before Will able to put an arm in his shoulder, Nico gave him an evil glared, " but without the touchy-things!"

~WILL~

Will Solace stole a look at the boy who was walking one step aside from him. Seriously, did Nico has to walk that far? Will knew the problem wasn't about him, but still, he felt like a walking bacteria. Something needed to be avoided.

"Do you have to walk that far?" Told Will. He tried to cover his disappointment with cheerful tone.

"What?" Asked Nico confusedly.

"Does my word isn't clear enough?" Will sighed excessively. He couldn't bear it anymore. The Hades's son was kept people away to much. In a swift moved, Will leaned closer and embraced Nico's shoulder, not paying any attention on his deathly glare. Will admitted that he preferred a possibility to be killed by now-which he knew impossible-than spending time with invisible walk between them. "Hey, I just wanna help you moving faster".

"I don't need your help!"

"Uh. What a shame".

"Not letting me go?" Will gave a light glance when Nico said those words. He shrugged then showed his best smile ever.

"No. You don't need my help? Sure, it's fine. So, i'll think about it again. Hm... I just-wanna stay close with you?"

For a while Will didn't get any response. So he looked beside and found Nico looking at him. Strangely, he could see various feeling crossed over Nico's dark eyes. Shocked, confused, and ... Shy?

"Eh-oh.." Nico turned his gaze away and stared at ground. He was mumbling unspecifically.

To hear it, the Son of Apollo grinned widely. And that grin came even bigger when he saw tip of Nico's ears reddened. Will laughed quietly, who'd guess the Son of Death God could be so adorable?

~NICO~

'Eh-oh..'?

Eh. OH ?!

Shit. Nico really, extremely wanted to bury himself or did shadow travelling somewhere. Couldn't he give a better answer?

It's not like he didn't want to, it just ... It looked like his brain has suddenly stacked. Nico was able to hear his own heart pound, and his tongue went numb. Came to your sense NICO! He's just Will SOLACE!

"-co? Nico?"

Hearing his name was being called, Nico immediately looked up. He found Will Solace was staring at him with a little smile there. "What?"

"For heaven's sake, Nico! You didn't hear me at all, did you?" Will made move liked he's disappointed. What did that mean? "We are here!"

"Eh?" Of course, Nico felt surprised bout this small information. He changed view to the front-Nico thought his neck was cracking when he did that-and discovered the infirmary door. Once again Nico cursed in. If only he hadn't been busy looking at the ground, he'd have definitely realized that they had arrived.

OH. Nico glanced at the back of shoulder and saw Will's arm still hung on there comfortably. He pushed Will's shoulder till there was enough gap among them. Made the blond's arm falling back to its side. Felt Will's arm disappeared, Nico sighed out of relieved. Although in other side he knew he was upset and he wasn't happy at all with that fact.

"You right. We have arrived. Let go of me," said Nico without giving a look at Will. Just a single glance and didn't know how, he thought he seeing and upset expression on Will's face. But, in a blink of eyes that expression was gone, and Nico realized maybe it was only his hallucination.

The first thing came to Nico's mind when he stepped in infirmary was how big that place was. It almost as big as the dining hall and the way goods were arranged made the room felt even wider.

"Eh?" Nico shouted when he looked a transparent glass in right wall waving and showing a picture which always changed. Now he convinced that the room was full of magic-which the reason why infirmary room felt warmer and brighter-but, although he was impressed,there's an uncomfortable feeling settled in. Nico who has been familiar in darkness and shadow, in fact felt strange in the warm place. So hot. Just like Apollo things, bursted Nico.

"Nico?"

Sound of Will brought Nico back to reality, and he turned. Oh My God, when did that sunshine boy arrive in the back of room? He shook his head powerfully. These few days he was likely daydreaming all the time. If it's counted, how many times had Nico stolen by Will? He didn't fine by it at all. Yea.. It felt like so many things confusing, when he's together with Will, to many contradiction. Moreover, Nico had just realized, since when did Will call him only by 'Nico' ?

"Why the hell you have got there?" Asked Nico right after he came to Will.

"Hm?" Will chuckled, "you must have realized if only you weren't to busy spacing out".

Ugh. He's really spacing out too much lately.

Nico turned his attention to place he'd stay for 3 days. His bedstead places in the back of the room, on corner where people not likely passing by often. He knew even though every bes was separated by curtain, he wouldn't like a bed on center-not to think if he was surrounded among two sick demigod-which always cramped.

"I think I think you wouldn't like a bed in the center. So I choose it here. How?"

Nico lifted his eyebrow. Did Will just read his mind? "Great-i mean corner is better".

Will still locked an eyes on his.

"Err.. Thanks ..?" Said Nico hesitantly.

"Welcome".

Will voice sounded so gentle in Nico's ears, almost as soft as bed's cover which he's sat on. He was watching Will dragged a chair and sat right across Nico. The son of Apollo stared deeply, with an ignorant smile. Uh, his gaze made Nico nervous.

"What?"

"What?" Asked Will back.

"Why looked at me like that?" Even Nico himself could feel the rocky tone from his question. He hoped Will wouldn't be bothered with his attitude. Ah. Why does he have to care?

"Oh my.. Nico," Will bursted out a laugh half sniff sound. "Do you need to act that way toward everyone?"

Act what way?

"Acted like everyone's going to stab you in the back, betray you. When you know it wasn't even close to the truth," continued Will.

Had Will seriously read what's inside Nico's mind? No, that's not possible. But, still.. He couldn't understand why. Will often said a thin that relevant with his thoughts. "I didn't do it".

"Yes! You just did it, Death Boy!"

"No!"

"Oh, you want me to imitate you? Alright. Here it is," Will uplifted his chin and stared at Nico with eyes sharpen. "'Why you looked at me so intense, Sunshine?' You said it like that"

Will's expression changed humorous, and winked. Well, he's due to feel annoyed by Will, but he couldn't stop himself to feel amused either. A moment, his laugh bursted out loud. Nico barely remember the last time he laughed like this-maybe before the death of Bianca?-. He punched Will shoulder playfully, "no, I didn't say it the way you did".

"Hm.. Maybe not exactly the same, but basically like that".

Nico revolved his eyes,"do I actually ever called you Sunshine? You're too much into yourself".

"Hey, i'm son of Apollo.. It's only natural if i'm full of confident".

"Okay, okay.. Whatsoever Solace".

"FYI, my name came from word 'solar', so 'sunshine' is not a mistake", Will made a commas in air. Again, thus people was able to bring out amused feeling from deep inside Nico. Maybe Will's presence wasn't something bad-though it's hard dealing with his 'light'-at least.

~WILL~

Will stared at the boy in front of him intensely. He had realized how pale Nico was, but seeing it under the light which came through the window only made him looked even paler. Deathly pale. As a physicians, that was making Will worried. He couldn't look over Nico's eye bag too. The color was too dark to say it's normal. How long had Nico been since last time he slept properly?

"Hey, Nico", calls Will. The boy jerked a little before turned head. "Said, have you eaten? Breakfast?"

Nico wasn't answering right away, and Will knew he felt restless. Nico rolled his skull ring again and again, like trying to make up his mind. For Apollo's sake, Will really wanted to know what's in Nico's mind. That black-haired boy barely talked,even after Will had made some kind of ridiculous joke. Huh.

"Not yet".

"What?", Will asked once again.

"I haven't eaten yet", answered Nico without looking at Will. Making Will wanted to eat him up, ugh.

"Seriously, Nico?! It's almost 10.30 am now! Only two hours before lunch".

"Just make it as once then".

"No. No way. You must it", in a blink of eyes, Will stood up and walked. "Don't go anywhere. I'm serious, doctor's order!"

Before he stepped out, Will took a look behind and saw Nico was exhaling in relief.

What the hell that was supposed to mean?

Apparently, taking plates of food and fruit needed a lot time more than he imagined. Before he thought he could be back in 15 minutes, but it turned out to be 30 minutes. Huft. Will hoped Nico still in the infirmary. The son of Hades, if not being watched over, 'll definitely did something weird. Well, something prohibited for clear.

BRAK.

Will kicked the door because his hand was full. He lengthened his neck to see the last bedstead, and found that Nico wasn't sitting on his place anymore. Will sighed disappointly. UPH! Just like Nico!

Honestly, Will didn't understand why he felt so upset, but he understood that he hoped to see Nico waited for him. How came a single person could turn his feeling upside down ?

SREK. Will pushed the curtain aside, he was freezing instantly. He couldn't believe what he's seeing.

Nico di Angelo was sleeping, curled on top of the bed. It liked the boy was sleeping soundly. Will smiled a little, putted plates on smile table beside the bedstead. Unknowingly, he started brushing Nico's hair softly. Oh God, that black hair was so soft and fluffy, like silk. Di Angelo, Angel. When slept like this, he surely looked like an angel.

Will smiled once again.

He took a deep breath. Although starring at Nico's sleeping face was amusing that boy had to wake up.

"Hey, Death Boy. C'mon, wake up!" He touched Nico's shoulder. Instead of woke up, Nico only moved a little and slapped his hand.

Will bite his lips. Uh.. "Nico.. Nico! Wake up!"

"Hm..?"

Finally. Will sighed, seen Nico started to open his eyes,"c'mon, i've brought your food".

Will helped Nico to sit, and gave the plate of warm soup. The Black-haired Boy still half awoke. So, he only placed his plate on his lap, untouched. While Will himself had eaten the fruit in his plate.

"Why don't you eat?", asked Will. He glanced at Nico who's starring at his plate lazily. A mischievous smile appeared on Will's lips. He took the plate, "here. Ok, Death Boy. Aah ..."

He directed a spoon toward Nico-who had looked at him, with eyes wide opened-. Soon, Will chuckled inside. Nico's face surely was bright red now. Well, he didn't know whether it was caused by embarrassment or anger. Nah.. Not really matter to him. For heaven's sake, that boy was really funny.

"Why the hell did you feed me? I can do it myself!"

"Because you didn't touch your food. Oh, no object, Death Boy! Just open your mouth, doctor's order!"

Nico puffed out cheeks. Irritated.

Will winked at him.

Slowly Nico opened his mouth, let Will fed him. Once in while, Will smiled or flattering. Ten minutes after, the plate had emptied. The blonde exhaled in relief. He saw Nico dozing off, had gotten sleepy again.

"You need more rest," said Will. He fixed the blanket after Nico lied down.

Nico stared.

"Why?" Asked Will.

Nico shook his head, then closed his eyes.

"Thank you," said Nico feebly. Almost unheard by Will. He smiled again-a smile that he couldn't count how much anymore in few hours-, his hand played Nico's hair.

"Nice dream, Nico".

~NICO~

Nico was waken up long time after, when the sky had gone from blue to orange. 04:30 pm. Uwa. He felt asleep for so long, even himself didn't realize how tired he was these past days.

Where is Will, wondered Nico when he couldn't see anyone in the room-except all the sick demigod who slept there. Nico felt disappointed-and lonely though he tossed it away-because secretly he hoped to see Will there, when he was waking up.

For Hades's shake, what was he thinking? His face immediately reddened to recall how Will spoiled him that noon. Feeding, covering him a blanket, and caressing his hair till he felt asleep.

Nico hated to be touched but maybe it's exception for Will. It wasn't like he hate it, more uncomfortable if it said-cause his face would be burning and his heart'd be pounding. He sighed.

Suddenly Nico's eyes caught a note which was halted by glasses in table.

'Hi Death Boy. Awake already?

You're suck to be waken up when you had felt asleep soundly.

Yah.. Because i can't woke you up, i put your lunch on the table.

Finish it all okay? Doctor's order.

P.S. it's such a waste i can't be with you just like before, got archery practice. See you soon.

Nico frowned, he felt ticklish. Then his laugh bursted out, although it's not loud, laugh still a laugh. Nico understood it very well, that Will presence-though sometimes was annoying-could put him at ease and for a moment felt happy.

At least he took a piece of sandwich which Will brought. Nico bit slowly, in moment the food had gone completely.

Hah... Infirmary felt empty. Nico didn't want to admit it, but that room was indeed boring and too quite without Will. What he had to do now? Taking a walk looked like not possible, and so on shadow traveling.

"I'll just sleep again then," said Nico in the end. He laid down again.

Hey Will, here is Boring.

"Hi, Death Boy".

Nico opened his eyes, directly be served by Will's face. It was freaking close! Around maybe... 8 inches?

Shocked. Nico jumped out and collided the blonde's chin. Will stepped back and groaned. Nico halted in moment, shy and guilty,"ah. Sorry , Solace".

"No, it's okay," answered Will. Still caressed his chin," i can't believe, your head as hard as a rock".

The Son of Hades grimaced. That's not an important info right?

"Oh yeah, Nico i bring you dinner," Wil gave his charming smile again," isn't this place like 5 star-rated hotel? Even it has delivery? Hehe".

Will grinned while Nico only could roll his eyes," whatever you say, Solace".

A few minutes after they ate their own meal-Nico couldn't help but thought everytime Will come they'd eat, and more the only things he did today was sleep and eat. Sometimes they chatted, but until the food had finished they're being quite more. Having dinner in silent.

"Are you sleepy, Solace?" Asked Nico suddenly.

"Hm? Why?"

Nico shook his head," i just-yah, the main point is i'm not sleepy yet".

"Of course. You hace slept all over the day," Will chuckled, then messed Nico's hair. The Hades's Son groaned irritatedly," so, what you wanna do?"

"Dunno".

"Okay then, we could just chat".

"Ok".

"What's your favourite food?"

Nico's mouth opened in shock. Why in the hell Will ask that thing? "Why do you ask it?"

"Well, no reason. C'mon, just answer it, Death Boy".

"Don't call me that!"

Will chuckled," aw.. I've called you that all along day. What's the matter, Death Boy~?"

"Argh! Stop it Solace!"

"Ahahaha.. Alright, what's your favourite food, Angel?" Will winked.

Nico felt his face heated up, so he threw his head aside and grumbled, "you're so annoying!"

Will's laughter filled Nico's sense of hearing. He realized that laugh was comforting to be heard. He like the way Will laughed.

For hours, the two of them were trapped on their ridiculous conversation. Nico knew their chitchat was meaningless-and usually Nico hated it-but it was different. Talked nonsense with Will was pleasing. It's been so long for Nico since the last time he had a casual chatting with someone.

"It's getting late," Will glanced at the clock. 11.25 pm," you have to sleep. I'll be back to my cabin. Good night, Death Boy".

For this moment, Nico didn't care what was Will calling him by. He felt his heart dropped when Will turned his back. Unconsciously, he pulled backside of Wil's shirt. The blonde startled and turned back again. Full of question in his eyes. Shit, what had he done?

"What's up Nico?" Asked Will gently.

'Could you just stay here?', he swallowed back those words. It's true didn't want to be left alone here. He was somehow scared, here's to dark and quite. He knew that was ridiculous. Nico was son of Hades, darkness was his friend. But still-well, top of that Nico wasn't crazy enough to blow those words out. If Will heard it, what'd his reaction be? Oh, Nico didn't even want to imagine. He felt like to slap himself.

Nico exhaled, "what would you do about the harpies?"

Silent. Then Will sighed," you're right. I'll just sleep here then".

It was hard for Nico to keep his plain expression. But, Will couldn't to know what's on his mind.

"Go sleep. I'm here," said Will as his mischievous smile appeared," or-we need to sleep in the same bed?"

Nico's face burned-gladly, the room was dark-he sniffed," are you out of your mind?"

Will chuckled again," yeah, just kidding. Now, sleep".

The blanket was pulled up, Nico looked at Will who was looking at him too. The Son of Apollo smiled and that was the last thing he saw, before darkness embraced him.

 _Was he falling in love with Will Solace? No way._

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

Second Day in Infirmary

~WILL~

Sound of an opened door'd woken Will up. He lifted his head from the bed. Ah. He still in the infirmary, what's more he was in the same position as last night. Will moved his hand and found out that he was holding Nico di Angelo's hand. In no time, he pulled it back when someone went closer.

"Will?"

A very familiar voice broke the silent. Fortunately, it was only his sibling,"oh. Hi Kayla".

"So, you slept here last night?" asked Kayla without hiding her curiosity. Will saw Kayla was twinkling at Nico whom slept so soundly, "ah... He still stay here".

Kayla stared and it's responded by Will's chuckled. "You know how Nico is. I'm out of guard a little, he will immediately do the entire thing which I forbade".

"Oh, really? I don't know that. When did you get close with him?"

"Dunno... Hmm, yesterday? Or when we're in the battlefield?"

"Ahaha... Alright then. I'm here only to check on patient," Kayla moved from her place, "but you mustn't be unfair Will, understand?"

Will laughed in nervous, he pointed his finger-make a circle-, "don't worry, Kayla".

His sister was gone in the back of curtain soon, and Will breathe out of relieved. He was sure Kayla was suspicious with him. Well, it didn't mean Will was anxious-because Kayla was the only one of his sibling who knew about his sexual orientation. Actually, Will himself still unsure about his feeling toward Nico. He cared-of course-but if...

" Nico?"

Will saw Nico was moving under the blanket. A few minutes after the boy opened his eyes. " Solace?" asked him in rough voice.

"Morning, Death Boy," Will smiled.

"What time is it?"

Will glanced at the clock, "hmm... it's 6 am now".

"Eh? Did you stay all night long?," asked Nico hesitantly. Wil could see awkwardness in Nico's eyes. Oh God. This boy was so defensive.

"Yeah. That's what happened. I hope I'm not waking you up".

The Son of Hades shook his head," I usually wake up late, but I think I had to much sleep yesterday".

Then, a silent flowed between them. An awkward silent. Will frowned, he started thinking about something to talk. Holy God, why was this being harder even more?

"Hey, Solace".

Will looked up, "hmm?"

"What will you do this morning?"

"I have no idea yet. Maybe practicing? Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's really boring here," Nico shrugged impassively.

Hearing Nico's words, Will's brain spun in a blink of light. Maybe he could find some activities to do together with Nico. Hm, let's see. Asked Nico to train him sword's fight? It looked too tiring. Climbed the wall? Too dangerous. Took a walk in strawberry field? Too cliché—and boring.

AH.

" Do you want to learn archery?"

Nico's dark eyes became widen. The Blonde Boy thought he was seeing a sparkle there. But soon, those pair of pretty eyes showed hesitation, "can I?"

"Of course you can, why not?"

"Yeah... Maybe you'll nag at me about resting," said Nico sarcastically.

The Sunshine chuckled, "you need also a little sunshine, Death Boy. Your skin is so pale".

Nico clicked his tongue in lazy way, made Will laughed again. "Okay then. It settled. I'll get ready first before getting you at seven. Bye Nico," said Will whilst he got up. Before leaving, he ruffled Nico's hair.

One hour later Will and Nico had made their way toward dining hall. There's not much conservation made by that time, but Nico let himself walking beside him closely. So for Will, that little act was enough to make him happy. Hey! It was a great progress! When they finally reached the place, there was already full of people. Will took a look at Apollo's table, his sibling had filled that place fully. The same as Athena's, Ares', etc. only three tables that was empty—and Will had predicted it beforehand—Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Without a reason Will felt happy with the fact that two other Demigod of most powerful God had had mate—nah what kind of thought was that? Percy was in the middle of talking with Annabeth—kind of conversation that make her annoyed. Meanwhile Jason…..

" Hey Nico!"

Perfect timing huh? Just when Will gave a thought on him, his voice was making its way. Wait, who did he call?

Set. Will turned one's head immediately. Only to find Jason talked casually with Nico—HIS Nico! Wait, WHAT?

Will shook his head. He might've gone crazy. He looked at Nico again, that boy had walked a few step ahead so he couldn't hear what they were talking about. Once a while Will saw Jason patted Nico's shoulder and laughed—what made him confused was Nico's smile. Bold It, **SMILE!** The Death Boy didn't even flinched when Jason embraced him. Oh shit, Will couldn't stop himself to get angry… but WHY?

Then, he moved forward. Pulled Nico's wrist till he yanked back and his back on Will's chest.

" Oh. Hi Will," said Jason lively.

"Hi Jase, " Will replied flat. He's not in the mood to be nice. For a short moment The Son of Zeus stared at him strangely weird.

In his chest Nico moved uneasily, then he pushed Will chest and took a step forward. Of course Will hated it! Why was this boy acting all well when Jason touched him, but not when Will touched him? That's unfair.

A short time after, the blonde one saw Jason came closer and Whispered on Nico's ear. That's not the thing which bothered Will, but Nico's reaction. It's clear that his face flushed madly, and then Nico pinched Jason on arm. From behind Will could see Nico's pale neck and his ears reddened. When Nico finally lifted his head up, he pointed his fist toward Jason who had run leaving them behind.

What the heck?

~NICO~

"don't you think you are a well-matched?—Will i mean," said Jason on Nico's ear. Of course that sentence made Nico shocked and his face immediately reddened. He bowed his head as deep as it could.

When he finally lifted his head up, Jason had walked away backward and did a motion of 'oh, you're blush' that made Nico deadly pissed. He directed his fist toward Jason.

"C'mon!" Will suddenly talked. Without waiting for Nico, he walked passing him just like that. Nico ran a little to catch up Will, he couldn't help but wonder what happened.

During breakfast Nico glanced at Will—whom in front of him now—again and again. After a long argue with Chiron, the Sunshine boy was allowed to eat in Hades's table, to accompany Nico he said. But, after sat and ate he didn't say even a single word. Nico was so confused, because it's not likely to happen. He mean it's not likely for Will to stay silent like that. Was he got a bad mood? But Why? Ugh. Nico didn't understand.

"Hey, Solace," called Nico when they were walking to archery's arena. The blonde one looked over with a questioning look in his eyes. He said 'what' to Nico without said it out loud. "Did something happen?"

Usually, Nico wouldn't stick his nose on other problem. Because, yah—he's not the type who wanted to share his problem either—so it's equal. But seeing Will liked this made him worried—what?—that's so weird for him to act this way.

Will didn't answer Nico's question. He only smiled dimly and shook his head—which only made Nico sure something had happened. Huft… The Black-haired boy sighed.

"Eh?"

The Archery arena was empty. Usually there are people there, even just one or two. Well, Nico preferred it that way though'. His archery skill was very bad—so embarrassing to be seen. Okay, there's nothing to talk about that.

Zuuutts.

An arrow passed his right side and stuck in the target board. Well, Nico exhaled slowly. He's so damn shocked! When he turned around, he's finding Will grinned at him. Oh Gosh. He did it on purpose?!

"Solace! How could you—," Nico couldn't even bring himself to continue his words.

The blonde teenage step closer with sealed laugh in his mouth," not really".

"SERIOUSLY? I know you did it on purpose," Nico snorted. He walked to the back, taking a bow and arrow. "Just show me how to do it".

With a giant step, Nico walked back to the shooting position. He pulled the string in irritation. A few seconds before he let it go, a hand blocked his way, "wha—".

"You held it in a wrong way, Death Boy," said Will calmly.

Nico blinked. Half-heartedly he let Will to take control. That Sunny Boy fixed the position of his bow and arm, sometimes Will led him with words," put your dominant foot here to balance the weight of bow and your body".

"You're not left-handed right? Use your right hand".

"Hey, balanced your strength between the both hands".

"Ugh, Nico. It's not like that. You'll only hurt yourself," Will taught Nico with unbeatable patience. Frankly speak, Nico had started to be pissed. How come one shoot was this complicated? He's absolutely not a long-range fighter. Nico was a swordsman, he fought with sword. Not this!

But… Will was so kind to teach him, moreover he did it so patiently—and spent time together with Will wasn't bad, it's a good thing—

Suddenly, Nico felt Will's hand around his shoulder. Will's chest was exactly touched his back, with his left hand held the bow down Nico's. He knew that Will didn't mean to hug him but—but…

"Hey Nico? Relaxed your muscles," Will's voice snapped him back to reality. Gosh… His heart throbbed like crazy, Nico was worried Will could hear him.

"O—okay," Nico took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "I'm ready".

Slowly but firm, Will let his hand off Nico's," Now!"

Nico let his arrow pierced the air. JEB. The arrow stuck on the board. Not in the eye though'. He sighed disappointedly. Too bad…

"You're amazing Nico!" Will tap on Nico's back. "The first trial and wuushh!"

"It didn't go to bull eye!"

Will chuckled," hey Death Boy. It's your first. For an amateur, that's a good one. I have used them for a long time, but getting it in the middle still difficult". When Nico gave him a sarcastic look, Will put his hand in the air," serious! I didn't get that blessing. Maybe Kayla could, but not me".

"Okay… then,' Nico shrugged. Then, he took a few new arrows.

During that morning, the two of them stayed in Archery arena. Although Nico is still an amateur, he learned well. Even Will, praised him more than once. 30 minutes before lunch, Will came out with an idea. Archery Competition.

"Why do I need to do that?" asked Nico unimpressed.

"C'mon, Death Boy. It won't hurt to have a little fun right?"

Nico rolled his eyes," okay".

"Yeah! The loser has to obey the winner!"

"What?" Nico shouted in shock."No way! You're an expert Will! I'm an amateur! You must have won against me!"

The black-haired boy crossed his arm and lifted up his head high.

Will laughed," well, to make it fair. How if I give you three chances? While I only have one? That's fair enough right?"

It really took a long time for Nico to make a decision. He saw Will moved his feet back and forth—maybe because he's tired. Nico sighed again, he really didn't get the point of doing this—but," okay".

Ten minutes after they had prepared on their own place. Nico got advantage because he had three chances, and Will had to go first. But still, Will was Apollo's Son, no matter how bad he was at archery he still could do it. Ugh! Stupid Head, why he accepted it?

"Hey Death Boy. Your turn," said Will beside him. Nico looked a Will's board. Two line out of the bull. He could make it! His record was one line before the bull. But, that time maybe just luck—but. Stop it Nico! Focus!

Nico exhaled. He tried to focus himself. Okay, let's do this.

Zuuttss

He LOST.

That one time, really was only a mere luck. Great.

"You're lost Nico!" shouted Will happy.

Why did he look so happy? "It's unfair!"

"What is so unfair?"

"You're Apollo Son. Archery God! I'm the son of Underworld God!" said Nico. He's so pissed off. "We should've done a sword sparring!"

What? That Blonde boy was laughing! He was laughing. Oh no. what's funny?

"Really, Death Boy? The one who's not fair is you! I had made it easy on you. I try once, you thrice. You even did it first. Which one is unfair hm?"

Okay. Nico didn't want to admit it. But… Will was right. It's suck—"so, what do you want?"

"Dunno. I haven't given it a thought," answered Will calm.

Nico rolled his eyes—deep down, he was relieved Will didn't ask something ridiculous—"okay then, it's canceled". He put a poker face then turned around.

"Hold up," Will pulled his arm. Nico's heart started to beat rapidly again. But when he looked up and saw a hesitation in Will's eyes, he started wondering inside. What is it?

Then the Sunshine boy exhaled," How about… A date?"

Hah. HAH?

Nico took back his word, Will and his ideas were ridiculous.

~WILL~

"How about—a date?"

Swear. Those words just came out from Will's mouth. He didn't have a time to think it again—well, it possible that he didn't' think at all—and saw Nico's shocking face had made Will regretted it. Why in the heaven he had to say it?! "Eh, I mean it's not that kind of date. More like—hangout? Take a look at the city? Having fun".

Still, Nico saw him skeptically. Ups.

"You haven't walked around New York right? Sight-seeing? So I think that was not a bad idea to go and have fun".

"Hm… I'm not sure, Solace," Nico said it avoiding Will's eyes. "Besides, you don't need to go hanging out with The Son of Hades like me. It'll be boring".

Will didn't replay Nico's words. He was busy to lock the black-haired boy's view on him, but Nico insisted to look away. Will smiled disappointedly, "Okay… I won't force you if you really didn't want to. But Nico, I think you should start get used to people… at least with me".

That needed a few seconds for Nico too answer, and Will had started to feel impatient because that boy kept looking below. "I'll try," said Nico slowly as he walked away toward the exit door. Immediately, Will trot to catch up with Nico and walked beside him.

His smile rose bright, "I'll ask for it when you finish with your recovery".

Nico got pissed and snorted.

From Apollo table, Will glanced at Nico many times. The reason was… yeah… He was worried that boy would sneak out without touching his food. Well, that's only one of many more reasons though'—although Will had got a permission to eat at Hades table for a few days the son of Underworld god itself whom kicked him out. When Will walked to the table with Nico, that boy pushed him and told him to eat on Apollo table. After long debate, Will gave up.

Hah… It's like Will had made a wrong move on breaking Nico's shield.

"I couldn't be with you, there's something else I need to do," said Will when he escorted Nico back to infirmary. The Ghost king only rolled his eyes and lied on the bed. Will sighed.

While Will was walking out, he saw Jason coming. Walking toward Nico.

"Hey Nico, I pay you a visit—"

That's the only words Will heard before walking out of the room.

"So, what happened between you and the Hades' Son?" Asked Kayla. They were on a duty to the counting of infirmary's goods. Include Ambrosia and Nectar.

"There's nothing between us," answered Will flat.

Kayla rolled his eyes and threw a pack of bandage at Will," you think I'm blind? I know you have a think for him".

"I'm serious there's nothing between us"

"Okay… but you like him right?"

"Is it so obvious?" Will laughed bland."It's complicated Kayla. I don't know".

Will's sister glanced at him for a while then she shrugged,"yahh... you're the one who feel it. I can say nothing, but Will—"

"Hmm?"

"What I see is your feeling for him," Kayla smiled gently. "This is the first time I see you so persistent on someone. Stalk him everywhere, eat with him. And you saw him with that kind of look".

"What kind?"

"The kind of look that if you let go for a second he would've gone. It's like he is so fragile, and you want to embrace him but scared you'll break him".

Will froze in place.

Did he really do that? He didn't even realize it. Yeah, he always watched over Nico, but it's because he was worried. But… was that only worry? Ugh! Will messed his hair. He hated it when he felt hopeless.

"Gee, Will," Kayla's laugh slipped out. "You don't have to be stressed out about it. Don't be reckless, sometimes feeling needs to be learnt slowly to understand right?"

He stared at Kayla, and then sighed.

"Finish!" Will's sister brushed off her hand on her pants. Well, they didn't think organizing goods would be this tiring. Moreover, it took longer time than what Will thought. "Go. Meet your little bird. You have endured it for a long time right? Ha-ha..."

Kayla's words were right, so Will gave her a big bright smile. He ran off to the dining hall, but there's empty. Not fully empty, but it was almost empty. He looked at the watch and found that time was 8.20 pm—dinner had over. Wow. Will organized goods for more than three hours.

After took a plate of food, Will brought it to the infirmary—Nico's place.

"Hey, Death Bo—"

Will clammed up. He was speechless, because he didn't find Nico who's glaring at him—or peek at him and rolled his eyes—but Nico who's sleeping soundly with the blanket up to shoulder. His back pointed at Will.

Slowly—didn't want to make any sound—Will pull a chair and sat. He ate his dinner as he watched Nico's small back. Will just realized how small Nico was. Small and fragile. Maybe Kayla was right. He wanted to embrace Nico tight but scared he would make him break. Nico wasn't weak—he's strong on fighting—but there's something that made Will want to protect him.

For some people, sat still do nothing—like what Will was doing now— was boring. But, Will like it. He like watching Nico slept. Felt the black-haired boy breathing gently. Unconsciously his hand moved, it touched Nico's hair and put it to the back of his ear.

Will smiled a little. Once again maybe Kayla right.

 _Maybe he really was falling in Love with Nico di Angelo._

Chapter 2 End

 **i'm glad i finished it .. Barely got a holiday T.T so busy~**

 **The third chapter will be likely posted 2 or 3 weeks later, i hope you like the story**

 **Oh.. Don't forget to review~**


End file.
